Lucha Junto a Mi
by LysL0ve
Summary: La historia "Lucha Conmigo" contada desde el punto de vista de Shaoran. "Esta vez no te pediré que luches conmigo, sino que luches junto a mi"/ Resumen completo adentro, pasen y lean .


**Holi :3**

 **Ok debido a que muchos dijeron que les gustó** ** _Lucha Conmigo_** **pensé en hacer la historia desde el punto de vista de Shaoran. Ahora, esto NO es una replica exacta de Lucha conmigo pero si han leído mi otra historia podrán reconocer algunas partes. Tiene también una parte extra que espero que les guste :3 :3.**

 **Entonces, comencemos, como siempre Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece y lo único que me pertenece es esta historia sacada de mi imaginación XD**

 **Resumen extendido:**

Shaoran siempre ha sido un chico cuyo interés principal fue la medicina. Esto fue hasta que conoció a cierta peli castaña de ojos esmeralda cuyas palabras cambiaron por completo su vida en el hospital. "Esta vez no te pediré que luches conmigo, sino que luches junto a mi"

 _"_ _¡Estaré contigo hasta el fin del mundo amor mío!"_

 _"_ _Por siempre y para siempre, no me importa si mi tia abuela es la prima de tu madre, o que mi hermano en realidad es mi padre y tu eres el sobrino de mi tia desaparecida, ¡siempre estaremos juntos!"_

"Ok ya apaga eso, no puedo soportar tanta ridiculez" dijo ella con diversion en el rostro. Yo simplemente reí, siempre era lo mismo.

"Lo que no entiendo" empece diciendo yo mientras iba y apagaba el televisor " es como siempre me dices que apague el televisor o lo cambie siempre que aparece esta telenovela" ella simplemente rio. No puedo dejar de pensar que su risa es el sonido mas hermoso del mundo. Volví a su lado a seguir tomando sus signos vitales y colocando algunos medicamentos en su intravenosa.

"Es que tiene partes interesantes. Pero solo puedo hacer esto porque no hay nada mas que hacer…. ademas porque no quieres luchar conmigo" ah claro, ahi estaba, las palabras de siempre, _Lucha conmigo_ , esas dos palabras aparecen al menos una vez al día. Simplemente le sonreí a Sakura y le dije "Quizás luego" con lo que ella simplemente frunció el ceño, lo cual me hizo sonreír más.

Desde la primera vez que conocí a Sakura supe que mi vida cambiaría por completo. Durante gran parte de mi vida estuve enfocado en cuidar mis estudios o trabajar para ser lo que siempre había soñado: Medico, pero desde la primera vez que vi esos ojos verdes brillantes, supe que estaba completamente perdido.

Todo empezó un día que - curiosamente - se veía tranquilo. Estaba listo para ir a tomar un café con mi mejor amigo Yamazaki, cuando se escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia, creando frenesí en la sala de urgencias.

"¿Qué tienes?" pregunté yo seriamente. Aun cuando era el más jóvenes de todos, era de los más respetados

"Chica de 18 años, cayó en medio de la calle y la nieve. Su historial demuestra asma severa hace 10 años" yo estaba escuchando atentamente cuando llego una chica en una camilla y con una mascara de oxigeno. Aun cuando estaba pálida y respiraba con dificultad, pude presenciar lo hermosa que era, pero no dejé que mis pensamientos me desviaran de mi trabajo. La chica terminó estabilizándose y se decidió que se quedaría en el hospital hasta el fin de verano antes de iniciar su primer año de universidad.

Estuve pendiente de ella mientras estaba inconsciente, preguntándome en mi interior porque esta paciente - cuyo nombre apenas conocía - hacia que mi corazón latiera más rápido cada vez que aparecía su nombre en la pizarra, o cada vez que la nombraban. Una tarde mientras revisaba sus signos vitales fue que todo ocurrió, al principio pensé que había sido mi imaginación hasta que volví a escuchar que alguien hablaba.

"Oye" escuche a la chica hablar desde la camilla y cuando voltee a ver me sorprendí. No porque estuviera despierta, no, me habían asegurado las enfermeras que la chica se despertaría en cualquier momento, sino porque en su rostro estaban los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto. Me sentí perdido un minuto tratando de encontrar las palabras pero finalmente de recompuse y le respondí.

"Hola, si, señorita Kinomoto ¿Cómo se siente?" dije yo tratando de hablar lo más profesionalmente posible aun cuando eso me impedía observar mejor esos ojos brillantes del color del prado.

"¿Eres mi doctor?" Yo simplemente asentí "¿Podría pedir un vaso de agua?" intenté frenarme con todas las fuerzas de casi correr al otro lado de la cama por la jarra de agua para entregársela, pero mantuve mi compostura mientras le entregaba el vaso de agua y esperaba paciente para que pudiera continuar con el historial de la chica.

"Muy bien, veo que te estas recuperando mejor de lo que esperaba. Te has recuperado del frío por la nieve y si sigues con los tratamientos podrás-" Pero fui interrumpido por su voz

"¿Cómo te llamas?" La pregunta me dejó sorprendido pero apenas la logre registrar le respondí

"Shaoran Li"

"Li…. Ese es el apellido de una amiga mía" continuó ella "su nombre es Meiling Li" quede aun más sorprendido que antes

"Increíble, ese es el nombre de mi prima" Ella simplemente rió y pude jurar que sonrisa la hacia ver cien veces más hermosa - si eso era posible -.

"Pero eso es un problema, cuando te llame Li sentiré que estoy llamando a mi amiga, entonces mejor te llamaré por tu nombre" la chica no paraba de sorprenderme, pero simplemente asentí con la cabeza. Ella me sonrió "Muy bien Shaoran, tu puedes llamarme Sakura también" sonreí ante esto y sentí como mi idea de continuar con profesionalismo se fue por completo al piso. Ninguna otra persona ademas de mi familia me había llamado por mi nombre pero por alguna razón que no lograba comprender sentí la necesidad de volver a esta chica la excepción a la regla… como si quisiera volver a esta chica parte de mi familia.

Seguimos hablando mientras revisaba sus signos y juro que no me había reído tanto con un paciente como lo había hecho con ella. Había conocido de ella más como persona como paciente, me contó que tenía un hermano mayor y vivía con su padre. También que iniciaría en la universidad de Tokyo después del verano y que su mejor amiga iniciaría también la universidad. Me contó sobre su madre y como heredó la salud frágil de esta, lo cual fue una razón a la reaparición del asma.

Estuvimos hablando por más tiempo hasta que finalmente llegaron las dos palabras que marcarían el resto de los días a venir.

"Shaoran" dijo ella

"¿Sí?"

"Lucha conmigo" yo simplemente quede confundido

"¿Qué dices?" le dije dejando evidente la confusion en mi voz.

"He dicho que luches conmigo, estoy aburrida y me siento lo suficientemente bien, entonces lucha conmigo, podemos hacer guerra de almohadas o algo así!" La mire atónito unos segundos mientras registraba sus palabras y la lógica de su petición, hasta por fin reaccioné… riendo por lo bajo

"No Sakura, no lucharé contigo" ante esto, ella frunció el ceño - lo cual me pareció adorable por cierto -.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy débil?" dijo ella con un poco de sarna en su voz. Pude ver como el dolor cruzaba por sus ojos y logré entender casi al instante como la chica había sufrido, pero no por la enfermedad, sino por como la trataban los demás al saber sobre la enfermedad.

Sentí pena por la chica, pero más que eso, sentí admiración. Pude ver que mientras todos veían en su frente un gran letrero que decía _Enferma_ , ella intentaba cambiar por completo ese letrero. Y lo logró hacer frente a mi, yo en cambio veía un gran letrero que decía _Luchadora._ Por que lo era, en serio lo era.

Sin embargo, me tuve que negar porque era bastante obvia la razón

"No" dije lentamente mientras intentaba alejar la diversión de mi voz, que ocultaban la verdadera razón a mis siguientes palabras " Porque se que me ganarías"

Ella simplemente me miró sorprendida por mis palabras y me observó en silencio mientras yo terminaba de escribir su historial medico y me retiraba de su habitación.

Creo que nunca llegó a entender lo que en serio significaban mis palabras. Aun cuando a primera vista puede parecer que mis palabras las decía porque tenía pena que se lastimara, no era la primera razón a porque no lucharía con ella.

Ella en serio me ganaría.

No era que no confiara en mi fuerza - si es que era necesaria - para luchar. No, era porque sabia que la batalla ya estaba a su favor sin siguiera intentarlo. Ella me desarmaría con su mirada y sus brillantes ojos verdes, con su increíble sonrisa o su hermosa voz… y yo perdería por completo.

Es casi irrazonable el hecho de que lo último que me preocupaba si luchábamos era su salud, pero era también parte del factor a porque me negué.

Pero en conclusión, no podía luchar con ella…. porque ella ya había ganado.

Aun así siguió preguntándome cada día dos o tres veces al día cada vez que aseguraba que estaba aburrida o sin nada que hacer. Con el tiempo se volvió casi un ritual ir a su cuarto del hospital una o dos veces al día, incluso antes de irme cuando terminaba mi turno, y cada día se me hacia más y más difícil alejarme de ella.

Sakura no dejaba de sorprenderme, un día me recibió con un montón de almohadas asegurándome con diversion en su voz que podríamos luchar con ellas, pero como siempre debía negarme.

Con el tiempo logre ver como ella se volvía cada vez más hermosa, mientras el color volvían a sus mejillas o el brillo de sus ojos verdes se volvía cada vez más evidente. Me sentí aliviado al ver como mi paciente iba mejorando en salud, pero siempre sentía una punzada en el corazón al darme cuenta que significaba a la vez que ya casi seria su hora de salir del hospital.

"Vamos Shaoran una pelea nada más" me dijo una mañana mientras actualizaba su historial medico y le colocaba unas medicinas en su intravenosa. "Te aviso si me empiezo a sentir mal, anda si?" Yo simplemente reí por lo bajo y negué con la cabeza

"No Sakura recuerda que hoy tienes chequeo en la tarde, si llegáramos a luchar podrías hacerte daño"

"Seré cuidadosa, lo prometo" pero yo volví a negarme

"Hoy no Sakura" dije yo mientras me aceraba a revisar su pulso. Sentí que esos ojos verdes estaban fijos en mi mientras hacia el procedimiento e intente actuar los mas calmado posible. Sin embargo cuando levanté la vista me preocupe un poco al ver que Sakura se había puesto roja, como si la hubiera sorprendido

"¿Te sientes bien? Te ves roja"

"Si, no es nada, es solo el calor" dijo ella tartamudeando un poco, por lo que no quede muy convencido. "Ok volviendo al tema, podemos simplemente luchar por 20 minutos! 15 si no tienes tiempo! por fin podremos saber quien ganaría"

Yo simplemente reí de nuevo, si insistencia era demasiado divertida, en especial porque luego traía nuevas formas de preguntarme lo mismo cada día. Sin embargo, esta vez me negué y empece a recoger mis cosas tratando de salir un poco más rápido de lo habitual ya que sentí que si me quedaba más tiempo no podría aguantar acercarme a ella. El día anterior entre a su cuarto y ella estaba observando pro la ventana mientras la luz del día se reflejaba en su cabello; se veía hermosa y tarde demasiado en reaccionar hasta que ella me preguntó si estaba bien. Así que esta vez me preparé mentalmente a simplemente entrar, revisar sus signos vitales, hablar un poco y salir a seguir ocupándome de mis otros pacientes. Pero el plan fue olvidado por completo cuando en un intento de persuadirme a luchar le dio un ataque de tos y tuve que ayudar a recostarla de nuevo y a calmar su respiración.

Ella simplemente rio un poco - aunque con esfuerzo - y admitió conmigo que ese día no era para luchar

"Pero algún día, Shaoran Li, haré que luches conmigo" nuestros ojos se conectaron aunque de vez en cuando miraba sus labios pero inmediatamente volví a mira a su ojos. Tuve que mantener un esfuerzo casi sobre humano de no acercarme un poco más para conectar también nuestros labios pero me aparté con un suspiro y simplemente respondí

"Ansío ese día"

—

"Sakura, felicidades, hoy te dieron de alta!" decía la amiga de Sakura mientras la abrazaba y ella reía. Estábamos todos los que habíamos conocido a Sakura en su habitación, lo cual no me sorprendía porque esta chica tenía la facilidad de atraer personas como moscas a la miel.

"Gracias Tomoyo" dijo ella mientras se separaba de su amiga y pasaba su vista por todos los que la estábamos acompañando. Al final poso sus ojos sobre mi y yo simplemente le sonreí, aunque en realidad lo que quería hacer era dar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y abrazarla fuertemente.

Todos estuvieron dando sus felicitaciones a Sakura hasta que quedamos solo ella y yo, en la habitación.

"No me digas que vas a extrañar este cuarto" dije yo con diversion en mi voz mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y ella recorría la habitación.

"Aun que no lo creas si. Aun cuando pasé 24 horas quejándome de que no podía hacer nada" yo reí y nos quedamos en silencio un momento "Nunca luchaste conmigo Shaoran". Sentí como mi auto control estaba desintegrándose con mas facilidad que nunca y me fui acercando a ella

"Por que sabía que me ganarías"

"Te hubiera dado ventaja en ese caso, o incluso te hubiera dejado ganar si me suplicabas lo suficiente" me dijo ella con diversion mientras me acercaba cada vez más y veía más de cerca esos ojos verdes que me tenían hipnotizado desde hace tiempo.

"No me hubiera servido mucho esa ayuda Sakura, creo que mi ego no me lo hubiera permitido" ella dijo algo sobre como nosotros los hombres somos imposibles, a lo cual reí y acerque mi mano a su rostro. Aguanté hacer esto desde hace ya dos meses, ya estaba llegando a mi limite. Entendí que como no me apartaba continue con mi mano acariciando su mejilla

"Debo admitir, que extrañaré verte todas las mañanas a que me pidas que luchemos" dije yo

"Sabía que me terminarías extrañando, soy demasiado adorable para no extrañar" sonreí y fui acercando mi rostro al de ella. No podía aguantar más, necesitaba confirmar el sabor de sus labios

"Creo que si lo haré" y mientras observaba sus ojos, buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento, finalmente conecte sus labios con los míos. El hecho de que estuve imaginando este momento durante varias horas de mi vida es algo que no soy capaz de admitir, sin embargo, sus labios sabían exactamente como lo imagine; dulce, con un sabor a chocolate. Me encanta el chocolate.

"No sabes hace cuanto tiempo tenía ganas de hacer eso" dije yo mientras me apartaba un poco de sus labios para poder respirar.

"Debiste haber soportado por harto tiempo no?" yo sonreí

 _Desde que te conocí para ser exactos_

"No tienes ni idea" y volví a besarla, esta vez con mas fuerza. Nos apartamos para caminar hacia la entrada del hospital cogidos de la mano, y juro que nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida. Sin embargo, había algo que faltaba; algo que sentí que ardía en mi bolsillo izquierdo de mi bata.

"¿Sabes? siempre puedo venir a visitarte y pedirte que luches conmigo para que no perdamos la práctica" dijo ella riéndose a lo cual yo me uní.

"Podría ser, pero esta vez quiero preguntártelo yo" dije yo. Quería volver a besarla - me moría de ganas - pero había una gran cantidad de pacientes y doctores en el pasillo así que simplemente decidí besarle la frente mejor y decirle hasta luego. Mientras hacía esto, coloque un papel con mi numero telefónico y con la frase que marcó mi día a día. Y mientras retrocedía a seguir con mi trabajo, espere con ansías que Sakura si quisiera luchar conmigo.

La llamada llegó mientras tomaba mi café habitual. Tuve que contener mi alegría y la ansiedad que llego a mi entre los segundos que contestaba la llamada del celular

"¿Bueno?"

"Entonces, que día y que hora quieres luchar?" esa voz con tono divertido me hizo sonreír con tal alegría que pude haber dicho que lo hiciéramos en ese instante, pero decidí contenerme y simplemente conteste

"Cuando quieras Sakura"

—

 _Tres años después_

En mis 24 años de existencia puedo decir que nunca estuve tan nervioso como lo estaba ahora. Lo único que se acerca a este momento fue cuando tome mi examen de residencia en el hospital, o cuando por fin le pedí a Sakura que fuera mi novia. Puedo recordar este último instante como si hubiera sido ayer.

 _Flashback_

 _Tres años antes_

 _Decidimos encontrarnos en el parque pingüino al medio día, un pequeño parque infantil con un gran pingüino en el medio, después de la llamada de Sakura la invité a salir el viernes y aun cuando estaba un poco nervioso, el sentimiento cambio inmediatamente a la ansiedad. Le dije a Yamazaki que cubriera mis turnos del Viernes, y salí en la mañana para llegar al parque. Encontré a Sakura en uno de los columpios, llevaba un vestido veraniego blanco y debo decir que se veía hermosa._

 _"_ _¡Shaoran!" Me sorprendió escucharla decir mi nombre pero camine al columpio al lado de ella_

 _"_ _¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunté y ella me respondió que había mejorado desde la última vez que había estado en el hospital, ahora se cuidaba mejor que antes y el asma iba casi desapareciendo. Caminamos por todo el parque y por varios caminos más, incluso llegamos a almorzar y cenar juntos. Aun cuando solo había estado un tiempo con Sakura, sentí que estar a su lado era demasiado natural. Mientras el sol se iba ocultado y el cielo cambiaba a naranja, rojo y amarillo, encontramos un parque con varios arboles frondosos, nos sentamos en la sombra de uno de estos y seguimos hablando._

 _"_ _Shaoran" me dijo ella, llamando mi atención. Yo simplemente la mire a la espera de lo que querrás decir "Lucha conmigo" Yo reí ante esto, viendo como nunca olvidaría esas dos palabras._

 _"_ _Muy bien" dije yo levantándome a lo cual ella siguió "¿Qué tienes en mente?"_

 _"_ _Excelente" dijo ella entusiasmada y lo que hizo después me dejó sorprendido. Me tiro al suelo y como el árbol donde hablamos escogido sentarnos estaba en una colina terminamos rodando por esta. Escucharla reírse mientras rodábamos fue uno de los sonidos mas melodiosos que había escuchado en mi vida, pero no fue hasta que llegamos al suelo que su risa se volvió más fuerte y contagiosa._

 _"_ _Que increíble" dijo ella entre cortada._

 _"_ _Me espantaste por un momento" dije yo también con respiración entre cortada. Le di un toque en las costillas y me sorprende gratamente cuando dio un pequeño chillido "Sakura" dije yo apoyándome en mi codo y tratando de mirarla lo más serio posible sin éxito "¿Eres sensible a las cosquillas?"_

 _"_ _Ehhhh no" no me lo creí para nada y seguí haciendo cosquillas, la risa de Sakura resonaba por todo el parque pero afortunadamente éramos los únicos en este. Me detuve para dejar a la chica respirar._

 _"_ _Sakura, quiero que seas mi novia" dije yo sin andar en círculos y yendo al punto. Sakura se sorprendió y pareciera que a medida que comprendía mis palabras se iba volviendo cada vez más roja, yo sonreí ante esto_

 _"_ _Por supuesto que si!" Dijo ella y se abalanzó a mi haciéndome reír de nuevo aun mas fuerte_

 _Fin del flashback_

Aun cuando parecía seguro al preguntar - bueno, más que una pregunta fue una afirmación - recuerdo lo nervioso que estuve en esos pocos segundos entre mi afirmación y su respuesta; es en esos segundos que todas las posibles respuestas pasaron por mi cabeza: rechazo, burla, ira, que ella huiría y nunca volvería, y aun cuando debo estar seguro de mis decisiones y mis acciones en mi trabajo mientras practico medicina, nada en el mundo - ni siquiera el neurocirujano mas experimentado del mundo - nos puede preparar a enfrentar los procesos neurológicos e imaginativos que este tipo de eventos suceden. Afortunadamente en aquella ocasión dijo que si.

Esperaba que en esta ocasión su respuesta fuera la misma.

"Shaoran lo siento muchísimo, la sesión fotográfica con Tomoyo se atrasó un poco y tuve que quedarme hasta un poco más" dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el columpio del parque pingüino.

"No hay problema" dije yo mientras la observaba sentarse "Cómo esta Tomoyo por cierto, escuche que como va en su quinta semana de embarazo esta tomándose su trabajo con calma"

"¡Oh si es cierto! Y Eriol la esta tratando como cristal, a veces es adorable" dijo riendo un poco "En fin, ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer para esta noche?" Esto fue como una señal para que los nervios atacaran por completo mi cuerpo pero me mantuve firme

"Bueno, tenía planeado que fuéramos a cenar ya que es nuestro 3 año juntos…. pero tenía planeado hacer una cosa primero" Ella me miro confundida y con curiosidad _Tan elevada como siempre, creo que no entiende a donde me estoy dirigiendo con esto_

"¿Qué cosa?" yo me levante del columpio y me pare al frente de ella. El cielo del atardecer la hacia ver hermosa.

"Sakura, supe desde el primer momento que te vi que mi vida no volvería a ser lo mismo. Te amo, y aun cuando un evento crítico fue lo que nos junto no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Estoy listo para estar contigo el resto de mi vida si estas dispuesta a seguir a mi lado por siempre, Así que Sakura" empece a arrodillarme y a sacar una pequeña caja de mi bolsillo. Le mostré un anillo con una piedra esmeralda; el color verde me recordaba el hermoso color de sus ojos "Siempre recordaré la primera vez que me pediste que luchara contigo, pero es ahora que te admito que nunca quise hacerlo porque solo con tu mirada o solo con tu presencia sabía que me ganarías. Así que esta vez no te pediré que luches conmigo, sino que luches junto a mi; a mi lado, tu y yo, y si quieres algún mini tu o mini yo junto a nosotros, frente a la vida. Qué dices Sakura, ¿Te casas conmigo?"

Empezó a llorar por lo que esperaba fuera alegría y se llevaba sus manos a su boca.

"Si"

sonreí ante la respuesta y casi inmediatamente le coloqué el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo mientras la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas. Y es que esperaba que estas batallas que se nos avecinaban - así como lo hace la vida - la fuéramos a batallar juntos; porque ella lucharía junto a mi.

FIN

 **Ok, ya. :)**

 **Después de varios reviews que dijeron que Lucha Conmigo era un lindo one shot pero que tenía potencial de historia larga quise hacer otros capítulos más, pero sentí que podría arruinarlo fácilmente, así que decidí mejor hacer la historia desde el PDV de Shaoran con una pequeña escena del futuro. :)**

 **Entonces ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si. Ojalá rate y review personas hermosas.**


End file.
